


Asleep: Star Wars Fusion Edition

by Python07



Series: Asleep [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Armand and Jean in the Star Wars universe, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Young Armand and Jean in the Star Wars Universe. They've recently been bonded at the Temple of the Whills.
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires)
Series: Asleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108626
Kudos: 17





	Asleep: Star Wars Fusion Edition

Jean had been coming here since he was a child, yet there was always something wild and exotic about the Temple of the Whills. It wasn’t the location, deep in the (enchanted) forests of Gaul. It wasn’t the cliff face nearby, on the far side of the orchard. It wasn’t the constant low hum of the nearby waterfall. It wasn’t the sound of the myriad forms of wildlife or the wild vines of blue and red roses growing on all the buildings.

The whole place thrummed with an energy all its own. It was strong and he could feel it in the back of his mind, even back home in the capital. Sometimes, it was comforting. Sometimes, it was frightening. 

It was an ancient place, timeless. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve said it was alive and then laughed at the very idea. He wouldn’t have time for such frivolous thoughts at the Imperial flight academy.

Still, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would’ve rather had their bonding and too short honeymoon. It was a perfect place for all their friends and family to gather without the pomp and circumstance that usually followed the King everywhere. Plus, Armand wouldn’t have thought of bonding with him without Companion Reamann performing the ceremony and the Companion never left the Temple.

He managed to get in and out of the kitchen without being stopped. He appreciated all the well-wishers but this was their last day before returning to the capital and their responsibilities. He slipped inside their chambers, carrying a tray with two bowls of steaming stew, fresh bread, a bottle of summer fruit wine, and two glasses. He kicked the door shut behind him.

All of the chambers at the Temple were the same with hardwood floors, light colored walls, and a distinct lack of technology. There was just enough room for the bed, a small chest, an overflowing bookcase, and a round table and two chairs by the window. The window faced the orchard. The smell of roses and fruit came in with the breeze.

Armand was still fast asleep in bed. The sheet covered him to the waist. The sunlight made his pale skin glow and his long curls spilled onto his pillow. He was lightly muscled from fencing with Reamann and daily swimming. One arm rested above his head and the other over his flat stomach. The new blue, red, yellow, and green shield knot bonding tattoo was over his heart.

Jean smiled and set the tray down on the table. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Armand. He took a moment to just stare at him. He never wanted to stop looking at him. He took Armand’s hand and kissed his palm. “Beautiful,” he murmured reverently against Armand’s long, elegant fingers.

Armand’s fingers twitched but he didn’t wake.

Jean gently put Armand’s hand down at his side. Then he jumped up and hurriedly stripped off his robe. He was bare underneath. He had a matching bonding tattoo on his chest. He crawled on the bed and settled on his side next to Armand. He pressed close, rested a hand on Armand’s chest, over his heart, and nuzzled the side of Armand’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

Armand let out a small sigh but didn’t stir.

Jean kissed just the spot just below Armand’s ear. “I love you.”

Armand moaned quietly and tilted his head to the side to give Jean more room.

Jean continued nuzzling Armand’s neck while rubbing against him. He inhaled deeply Armand’s scent. He pulled back just enough to see Armand’s face. “I’ve always loved you.”  
A lazy smile crossed Armand’s face. He didn’t open his eyes and he was barely audible. “I love you, too.”

Jean scattered light kisses all over Armand’s face. “I don’t want to go back,” he breathed out against Armand’s lips. 

“Neither do I.”

Jean rested his forehead against Armand’s. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I’m sorry that you didn’t get the fall bonding that you wanted. I’m sorry we haven’t gotten a lot of time to ourselves. I’m sorry about how rushed it’s all been.”

Armand pecked Jean on the lips. “I’m bonded to you. That’s all I care about.”

“Still…”

“Jean,” Armand tried to interrupt.

Jean squeezed his eyes shut and kept talking. “We’ve hardly been apart since we were kids. You’re not supposed to be going off to Coruscant without me and I’m not supposed to be going to the Imperial Academy.”

Armand cupped Jean’s face in both hands. “It’s not part of our plan, but I don’t mind. You love flying. We’ll find ways to see each other.”

Jean shook his head stubbornly. “You’re the diplomat in training and I’m the palace guard. I could be with you on Coruscant as part of your security detail.” He shuddered. “Of course, it’s a great honor to be chosen for the Academy and I’ll do my duty, but how am I supposed to leave you?”

Armand buried a hand in Jean’s hair and kissed him silent. He pushed Jean onto his back and rolled on top of him without having to break the kiss. He kept diving in again and again.

Jean moaned, buried his hands in Armand’s soft hair, and arched up into him. He opened up to the kiss and enjoyed Armand ravaging his mouth. He spread his legs for Armand to settle on top of him.

Armand only broke off to attack Jean’s throat. He trailed kisses and nips down over Jean’s neck and shoulders. He lingered over Jean’s bonding tattoo. He ran his hands all over Jean, wherever he could reach.

Jean whimpered in need. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Armand’s mouth lavishing attention on him. He flexed his fingers in Armand’s hair.

Armand kissed his way lower down Jean’s stomach. One hand continued to stroke Jean’s tattoo. He nosed his way along Jean’s inner thigh. He let his hot breath ghost over Jean’s hard cock without touching it.

“Please,” Jean choked out.

Armand continued to tease the area around Jean’s cock. He touched Jean everywhere except where Jean was begging for it. 

Armand’s hands were hot and seemed to brand him. “Please,” Jean gasped. “Please, Armand.”

Armand’s voice sounded unaffected. “Tell me what you want, Jean.”

“Hells.” Jean pulled Armand’s hair. “Suck me. Fuck me.”

“As you wish. Get the jar,” Armand purred.

That command and tone of voice melted Jean’s brain. He almost arched off the bed when Armand’s hot mouth closed around him. He kept one hand buried in Armand’s curls. He reached blindly to the stand by the bed with the other. He managed to fumble the jar and drop it next to Armand.

Armand swirled his tongue around Jean and took him deeper. He cupped Jean’s balls.

Jean babbled and begged. He shook with the force of his need and he was covered in sweat. He thrust into Armand’s mouth. He didn’t know how long he teetered on the edge before he fell into the white-hot abyss.

Jean drifted in his pleasure. Then he felt a slick finger inside of him. “Please,” he moaned.

Armand distracted Jean with more sloppy kisses while he worked him open. He kissed and nipped Jean’s lips.

Jean sank his teeth into Armand’s bottom lip. He pushed him away and put a leg over Armand’s shoulder. “Now.”

Armand licked the trickle of blood. His eyes flashed as he grabbed Jean’s leg. He pushed into Jean with one smooth thrust.

“Move,” Jean demanded.

Armand eased out and thrust back in. He worked up to a hard, fast rhythm. He found the spot that made Jean fall apart beneath him.

They moved together. Jean wrapped his legs around Armand to pull him deeper. He pulled Armand’s head down to kiss him. His eyes closed. He was almost there.  
Suddenly, Armand pulled away from the kiss and stopped moving. He was still, deep inside Jean. He took a deep breath and brushed a thumb along Jean’s cheek.

Jean frowned. “What?”

“Do I have your attention?”

Jean shifted to try and get more of the friction he needed but Armand held him still. “Yes.”

Armand gave a hard, controlled thrust. “It doesn’t matter where we are,” he growled. He shifted his hips with each word. “We are bonded, you idiot. I am yours and you are mine.”

Jean squeezed his muscles around Armand hardness. “I get it. I’m a moron. Now, stop fucking around and fuck me.”


End file.
